fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday The 13th: Camp Drama
Friday The 13th: Camp Drama Horror/Romance Summary A camper has finally came in and proceeds to spend a good first day but only to deal with greedy lovesick girls, jealous boys, and a yandere masked killer. Plot *Alex's POV: Hey everyone, this is Alex here and I'm an abused child. My parents would beat me, my older sister Jenny would r**e me, and my older brother Chad would bully me. I'm bullied at school by the boys and the girls see me as a s*x object. The teachers didn't do anything about it and the female vice principal even seduced me but my aunt Tiffany Jarvis would protect me. She adopted me and disowned her sister for her cruelty. She even told me about how she once had a female friend named Jenna Voorhees but she became a vengeful killer after her mother died. Tiffany had no choice but to keep her restrained in a secret room. I got invited to spend the summer at Camp Crystal Lake but I heard rumors that it's haunted by Jenna. However, I put the rumors aside and got dropped off. I then see a guy with a green colored shirt and red shorts. He smiles at me, "You must be Alex, I'm Kenny. Go find the others and make sure they help you. I'm too busy, sorry." I shrugged and let it go. He must be the head counselor. Anyway, I went to another part of the camp and find two guys playing basketball but they look at me and purposefully hit me in the face. Ouch, that hurt. I see a girl in grey gym sweats glare at them, "Watch it, you assholes." they didn't look sorry but she focuses on me, "Are you okay? I'm Vanessa. The guy with the leather bike jacket is Adam and the guy with the red varsity jacket is Buggzy." I looked confused. "Why is he called Buggzy?" I asked because it doesn't sound like a real name and she answers, "I don't know, he didn't tell me why." Then I meet the school flirt Tiffany. She goes to me and lefts me up. "Hey cutie, I'm Tiffany. You're so adorable. Anyway, welcome to camp." Okay, she is really creepy and needs to let go. However, my older brother Chad Kensington came over and glared at me. "Get away from my girlfriend, you little shit." he says to me but Buggzy stops him, "Hey lay off, Chad. This is his first day." Chad shrugs and goes away. Later, Kenny told me I have to sleep in the girls' cabin but did it with a sadistic smirk, knowing the girls will do something to me. *Jenna's POV: Oh great another camper, they're having a good time while I'm tied up in this room. However, he was really cute and I want him as my mate. I was excited to hear he's in the girls cabin and I want to spend with him but when I heard the real reason, I was angry at this and vow to save him. When he was moving in, he secretly noticed me but smiled at me and we started using telepathic link. "Hey Aunt Jenna." said the smiling boy. "Hello Alex. Don't worry, I'll save you soon, my dear Alex." I said and he smiled while also blushing. We're secretly in love with each other and he knows that he's my mate. I will save him. *Kenny's POV: After I sent the little shit off to the cabin, I was thinking of the ways to make him belong to the girls. *Jenny's POV: I finally arrived at this camp and I meet with Kenny but when he told me about my little brother, I smirked. I will soon have him and he will be mine. However, he was looking at Jenna and I got angry at this. That brat should be mine. *Fox's POV: I saw the new kid and was angry with the stares he was receiving. I will protect that kid. I saw him blush at Jenna and I smiled. It's great for him to trust her. *Vanessa's POV: When I found out Alex trusted Jenna, I didn't blame him and I started hating the others for how they treat him. *Alex's POV: At night while the girls are asleep, I snuck to Jenna and went to the secret room. When I was inside, I untied Jenna's straps and helped her sit on the floor. I remove her hockey mask and she was beautiful but there was a grey cloth on her mouth. I wanted to remove it but she gave me a look not to. However, she was smiling at me and I was in love with her. I accidentally remove the cloth but she didn't mind and we share a kiss. When we separated, I undo her straight jacket and she gratefully patted my head before leaving but first, she seductively blows a kiss at me and gives me a look that says I will be hers. She teleports away and I went back to bed before they suspect me. The next morning, I was still asleep but woke up when Jenny was terrified to see Jenna has escaped. She then notices me and decides to deal with me later. *Jenna's POV: I'm back at my shack and I can't wait to have my mate. However, there's other competitors like that pedophile Fredda Krueger. She r***d that poor boy when he had a nightmare about her but luckily, I dealt with that bitch and trapped her in a magic jar. I don't mind sharing with Michelle Myers. Speaking of Fredda, she was glaring at me. "When I get out of this, I will have that kid, mark my- MPH!" said the annoying pedophile before I snapped my fingers and a ball appeared in her mouth, shutting her up. Michelle noticed me and hugged me. She unmasked herself and she was still beautiful as ever. She was excited and nearly squealed but I had snapped my fingers and duct tape appeared on her mouth. She pouted and crossed her arms but I patted her head. "Sorry, I don't want you to alert them." I said while I was chuckling. She nodded but pointed at the tape and I chuckled at her, "I can't, it looks cute on you." She blushed at this. Me and her are bi-sexual and are dating while also being attracted to Alex. However, she was still upset and I got the message so I snapped my fingers again but that erased her mouth, "Oops my bad but it's staying that way until you stop squealing." She sighs but nods and then we share a kiss. I tell her about what's happening to Alex and she was angry. Luckily, she is muffled from saying cuss words but I calmed her down and promised that we'll get revenge. Even Fredda was angry. She might be a pedophile but she also doesn't like what the kid went through. I returned Michelle's mouth and she smile in relief, making me roll my eyes. We sat together on the couch and watched the cameras. I smiled when I see Tiffany arrive. She was laughing about my release and Michelle was grateful towards Alex for it. We were visited by her and I smiled. "Hey Tiffany." I said smiling and she smiled back while laughing at a angry Fredda. However, she became serious. "Jenna, they're blaming Alex and are planning to do something bad. The police aren't on our side and the adults won't protect him. I'm afraid we're on our own." said an annoyed Tiffany and we got angry. If they don't do anything then we will. *Alex's POV: He was hiding from his family because they came to teach him a lesson. However, they found him and started beating him. Dad and Chad held me down as mom and Jenny started to take advantage of me until I let out a loud scream that attracted the attention of others. Thankfully, Jenna arrived with Michelle and Tiffany. Also, police arrived and pointed their guns at the attackers. "Get away from the child now." said the police. I wonder who called them. Anyway, they arrested the family and they will be imprisoned for child abuse and r**e. I fell unconscious but Jenna picked me up and smiled at me, which I return. "I love you." I said happily as she smiled and kissed me goodnight. Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Horror Romance